For Your Birthday I Got You
by The Wigmonsters
Summary: Bro learns that John's eighteenth birthday is coming up soon. He daydreams and does a little plotting. BroJohn


A/N: I might continue this. If I do, it'll be a while before inspiration hits.

* * *

Dave was usually very quiet on Sundays, generally using the day to quietly transition from whatever awesome legal adult shenanigans he had gotten up to on Saturday to being awake and alert for school on Monday. He spent Sundays in his room taking strategic naps, doing homework, and talking to his online friends. Both Dave and Bro usually stuck to their schedules, so it was a little surprising to see Dave moving around the apartment on a Sunday, looking for various things that Bro didn't take the time to pay attention to just to shove them into a box or two.

"Hey, little man," Bro said, sidling up next to Dave where he was organizing the contents of a box. "What's with the frantic packing? You get sick of having your ass beat and you're running away forever?"

Dave scoffed at the very thought and turned to Bro. Though neither of them ever felt comfortable making eye contact, Dave would only have had to tilt his head up a little bit to compensate for the measly two inches that now separated their height if he wished to do so.

"It's John's birthday in a week," he informed Bro. Bro glanced over at a nearby calendar and nodded. "Gotta send him a sufficiently badass yet also slightly lame gift for the big one-eight. Gonna try to time it so it arrives exactly on time."

"Of course," Bro replied. Dave was very meticulous about keeping track of dates and times and doing things as symmetrically and balanced as possible based on this. He had specifically waited months after he actually felt prepared to acquire his license exactly on his eighteenth birthday (not that either of them drove all that much when they could get a work out getting there on foot).

Wait a minute.

"You said he's turning eighteen?" Bro asked Dave, carefully disguising his excitement at the idea.

"Yup," Dave said. "Fucking child, reaching adulthood months behind the rest of us."

As Dave's attention turned back to his gift (and now that Bro looked closer he could see what looked like some absolutely ridiculous porn in there), Bro smiled a bit behind his back. He had known, of course, that Dave's friends were all about the same age as him, and thus would all be turning eighteen around the same time. However, it hadn't quite occurred to him that this would eventually include John.

John was turning eighteen in a week.

Hell yes.

Hell. Fucking. Yes.

Bro had been waiting for this ever since John visited briefly last summer. While Dave was still fairly skinny and lanky, looking very much like he was a dry clean only garment that had gotten wet and been stretched out beyond repair (a look that would probably follow him for a few more years if Bro's experiences were anything to go by), John had obviously gotten some good genes, and Bro had heard them laughing more than once over some of Dave's equally-underaged school friendly acquaintances asking John to buy cigarettes or alcohol for them. He had looked nineteen from the moment he was sixteen. It didn't hurt that his father apparently was a firm believer in heavy lifting and general upper body strength.

To be perfectly frank, Bro wanted that on him. He wanted that boy's gorgeous dark, hairy, short-clad thighs straddling his hips. He wanted those arms holding him down and he wanted that sweet voice to laugh above him. He wanted to lick his used-to-northern-weather sweat off of him.

He technically could have made a move during the summer. The age of consent was seventeen and Bro was pretty sure it was the same if not younger in Washington. The idea of getting with someone who was still considered legally a child never sat right with Bro, though. He was still a bit wigged out by John's age, but eighteen seemed like a good, easily-identifiable line to draw for himself.

Bro walked over to his computer, pulling up the contact info he had quietly collected for Dave's friends. It was time to see if John was down with the idea of surprising Dave with a graduation present for both of them this summer, that present being John's presence here for a few weeks, paid for by Bro of course.

Even if John turned him down, it would still mean a few weeks of watching poor, overheated John lie around glistening in his t-shirt and boxers, maybe wrestling Dave or getting buried in a smuppet trap. Bro could definitely live with that.

Maybe he'd stock up on popsicles.

Maybe he'd take them to a strip club.


End file.
